Jawaban Setelah Perang
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto menunggu jawaban cinta dari Violet setelah perang selesai. Violet memberikan jawabannya di bawah pohon Maple yang membuat Naruto begitu senang. Kisah romance berbalut militer untuk Shiro Hanamoto. One shoot langsung tamat.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Violet Evergarden: Kana Akatsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **One Shoot for Shiro Hanamoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Violet**

 **Genre: romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jawaban Setelah Perang**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Badai besar yang berkecamuk di belahan negara bagian Timur, sudah usai. Mewarnai kemenangan yang membuat semua orang bergembira untuk menyambutnya.

Senja merah di sebuah base camp Tentara Angkatan Darat Jepang, di sebuah kota yang ada di Jepang, menjadi saksi atas perayaan kemenangan ini. Orang-orang berseragam khas Tentara Angkatan Darat Jepang, sedang berkumpul di antara riuh rendah sorakan dalam pesta sederhana yang diselenggarakan tiba-tiba oleh sang pemimpin.

"Perang sudah usai. Belanda tidak akan berani lagi untuk menyerang kita lagi. Ini adalah kemenangan yang besar," ucap Hatake Kakashi, sang Komandan yang memimpin pasukan Tentara yang ditugaskan untuk melawan pasukan Tentara Belanda dalam medan perang.

"Ya. Bersulang atas kemenangan Jepang!" seru Inuzuka Kiba yang mendapatkan sorakan semua orang.

"Ini sangat menyenangkan!" sahut Rock Lee yang meminum minuman kaleng.

Semua orang sangat menikmati pesta ini. Terutama Uzumaki Naruto, yang sedari tadi memandang seorang gadis berambut pirang yang ikut bergabung dalam pesta itu. Violet Evergarden, gadis keturunan Jepang dan Eropa, yang menjadi idaman hatinya di sepanjang perang berlangsung.

Mata biru seindah langit itu, tak pernah lepas memandang wajah cantik bak boneka itu. Violet dengan tenang menikmati minuman kaleng yang disuguhkan Haruno Sakura padanya. Ia meminum seteguk demi seteguk cairan manis yang ada di dalam tabung timah tersebut.

Sampai seseorang menyodokkan siku ke bahunya. "Naruto, kenapa kamu melamun?" tanya Uchiha Sasuke, yang duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Naruto kaget setengah mati. Ia menyengir sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Gaya khasnya jikalau gugup.

"Ah, aku tidak melamun. Hanya saja aku memikirkan sesuatu," kata Naruto yang berusaha menutupi kegelisahannya.

"Sesuatu?" seseorang yang duduk di samping Naruto yang lain, menjadi penasaran. Nara Shikamaru yang menyilangkan kaki sembari menikmati daging panggang yang baru saja dimasak oleh Temari.

"Hm, bukan apa-apa."

"Ayolah. Aku tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan, Naruto. Jangan mengelak. Kamu pasti memandang si Gadis Boneka itu, kan?"

Mata tajam Shikamaru tertuju pada Violet. Gadis bermata biru itu berbicara dengan Sakura. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Suasana semakin semarak ketika Lee bernyanyi cempreng karena mabuk akibat kebanyakan minum sake. Senja merah semakin membara dengan keindahan awan-awan kelabu yang menutupi mentari yang semakin tenggelam ke barat. Kunang-kunang raksasa akan kembali dalam pelukan Bumi.

Semua orang menyoraki Lee dengan semangat. Kakashi yang tidak semangat, malah membaca sesuatu sembari memakan keripik kentang bersama Akamichi Chouji. Para gadis tertawa melihat gaya Lee yang konyol kecuali Violet yang memandang langit. Matanya yang indah, berkilauan karena ditimpa cahaya senja merah yang menjadi lukisan indah di langit.

Ada sesuatu hal yang mendorong Violet untuk mengasingkan diri dari pesta itu. Ia permisi kepada teman-temannya, untuk pergi ke belakang base camp. Teman-teman mengerti itu, dan membiarkan Violet untuk pergi sendirian ke sana.

Di belakang base camp, terdapat pepohonan Maple yang berguguran karena bulan ini telah memasuki musim gugur. Semua tanaman menggugurkan dirinya. Daun-daun yang semula berwarna hijau, kini berubah menjadi merah atau kuning, sama halnya yang terjadi pada pohon Maple.

Di satu pohon Maple itu, Violet berhenti berjalan. Ia berdiri di sana selama beberapa saat, membiarkan dirinya dihujani oleh daun-daun berwarna merah. Daun-daun kering yang diterbangkan angin, kedinginan dan berserakan membentuk karpet merah yang menutupi tanah. Keindahannya mengingat Violet dengan masa lalunya.

"Kamu masih mengingatnya?"

Tiba-tiba, muncul suara yang menyapanya bersama angin. Lamunannya tentang masa silam, hilang ketika seseorang datang menghampirinya.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati pria berambut pirang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pria itu memandangnya dalam hujan daun-daun Maple.

"Naruto," gumam Violet dengan nada yang nyaris pelan.

Naruto berjalan pelan lagi untuk lebih berdekatan dengan Violet. "Tentang masa itu. Orang tuamu ... yang mengantarkanmu ke sini untuk terakhir kali. Kamu mengingat itu, kan, Vio?"

Vio, panggilan akrab Violet. Hanya Naruto yang bisa memanggilnya begitu. Karena baginya, Naruto adalah teman sejati yang ia dapatkan selama perang berlangsung.

"Ya. Itu sudah lama sekali. Sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, lagi pula mereka sudah tewas karena terkena bom," kenang Violet dengan mata yang sayu. "Aku memang sedih memikirkan mereka. Tapi, karena aku seorang Tentara, aku tidak punya waktu lagi untuk mengingatnya."

Naruto merasakan apa yang dirasakan Violet. "Itu memang benar. Seorang Tentara harus kuat, baik lahir maupun batin. Kita hidup mandiri. Jauh dari keluarga. Harus mengabdi pada Negara. Harus siap sedia untuk berkorban nyawa demi ketenteraman negara."

"Perang sudah selesai. Jepang memenangkannya. Sudah patut kita merayakan semua ini."

"Iya. Termasuk juga, tentang perasaanku padamu."

Naruto tersenyum saat mengungkapkan perasaannya sekali lagi. Violet tidak terkejut lagi karena Naruto sudah menyatakan cintanya pada saat perang berlangsung. Violet berjanji akan memberikan jawabannya setelah perang usai.

"Soal waktu itu, aku akan memberikan jawabannya," Violet menatap wajah Naruto dengan intens. Perban putih tampak melekat di pipi kanan Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Naruto terlihat senang. Senyum kembali hadir di wajah letih itu, tapi bersemangat.

"Benar."

"Jadi?"

"Aku menerimamu."

Violet berwajah datar. Senyuman simpul pun terpatri di wajah itu. Naruto merasa senang, tawa lebar merekah bersama hujan Maple yang semakin deras.

Mereka berpelukan. Melampiaskan rasa gembira itu. Violet yang semula sedih karena teringat orang tuanya, menjadi sangat terhibur. Perasaan lega menguasai jiwanya. Sanubarinya lapang karena cintanya sudah tersampaikan.

Di sela-sela pelukan, Naruto berbisik, "Vio. Maukah kamu pulang ke Kyoto bersamaku? Aku akan mengenalkanmu kepada orang tuaku."

Violet mengangguk sembari memejamkan mata dan bersandar di dada Naruto. "Mau."

"Terima kasih, Vio."

"Iya, Naruto."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Ceritanya sampai di sini saja.**

 **Maaf, word-nya nggak memuaskan bagi yang membacanya.**

 **Nggak ada sekuel. Saya nggak jamin bisa melanjutkannya.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Senin, 19 November 2018**


End file.
